A geographic location of a user operating a mobile transceiver (e.g., a mobile phone) may be desired by another person. For example, a parent may seek to contact a child operating a mobile transceiver to obtain the geographic location of the child when the child has failed to check in with the parent, when the parent seeks to check up on a location of a child, or when the child is lost.
The person trying to contact the user of the mobile transceiver may attempt to establish communication with the user by placing a call to the user or sending a text message to user in an attempt to obtain the geographic location from the user. However, if the user does not accept the call or review the text message, the person ordinarily will be unable to obtain the current location from the user and may become frustrated and/or concerned. Even when the user accepts the call or responds to a text message, the user may be unaware of the current geographic location.